My Brother
by LatiasFinder
Summary: A point of view from Sky the Charmander in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Alakazam...more than just a Pokemon. More than a friend and ally. A brother. Her brother. Our Brother. ONESHOT.


_ooc; This story is based off of my character, Sky, a Charmander in PMD. This is set from her P.O.V about Alakazam. Enjoy._**  
**

**My Brother**

I fondly recalled the times you saved my ass. It's hard to count, however, on my hands, seeing as I only have 3 claws on each paw, and the number of times well exceeds that. I still remember the time we first met. I was young, naive, new to this world. My actions were careful around you. Even Bulbasaur took notice. My amber-red eyes would gaze up at you fondly each time you passed me. I idolized you. You were this untouchable Pokemon, someone I respected with every inch of my orange body. Then, it seemed, I was put to the test.

Bulbasaur and I had our first real test that day you started noticing me.

_"GYAAOOO!" shrieked the thunder hawk, red eyes bearing down on us. A Thunderbolt was hurled my way. I leapt and ate the ground, coughing as I kicked up some dust. "S-Sky!" cried my partner, Bulbasaur. I was blinded. I groaned, rising to my feet. "No matter how hard you try, you shall never defeat me!" boomed the over-confident Zapdos. My paws clenched into determined fists. I shook with an emotion unknown to me. Anger. I felt anger towards this monster who had stolen Shiftry from us. "Just you wait!" I yelled back, leaping from my dirt veil and launching a trickle of burning hot flames in an Ember attack. Zapdos screeched as his wing was burned and angled towards me. Bulbasaur saw the danger I failed to notice; the monster was whipping up a Gust attack to defeat me. He grabbed a Gravelrock and threw it as hard as he could at Zapdos' face, hitting his mark. I charged as Zapdos faltered. I Scratched his cheek as hard as I could, bringing down the titan once and for all. He fell back in slow-motion and knocked me back with the shockwave. Vines gently snared me and set me down by Bulbasaur, who smiled through his mask of pain._

_I had many scratches and bruises, and a bloody lip from all of it. A tall, sand colored Pokemon approached us. I recognized him with a gasp; it was Alakazam! And behind him were his friends and partners, Tyranitar and Charizard. I scrambled away from where I was sitting and placed myself beside Bulbasaur, who was gaping at Alakazam. Before any Pokemon could say a word, Zapdos began to rise. "Gyaoooo!" he screeched, flaring his yellow wings. Charizard bolted forwards. "You want some more?" Charizard challenged, curling his fists. "No! I've done enough fighting," replied the titan, settling down. Zapdos then turned to us. "You kids...you've impressed me. You can have Shiftry back. But next time we meet, I'm going all out! You better be ready!" he told us, flaring his wings one last time and taking off. A bright yellow light burst into our eyes, and next thing we knew, Shiftry's body lay before us. Bulbasaur and I immediately ran forwards. "Are you okay?" Bulbasaur asked. Shiftry groaned, rising to his feet. "Yeah, I think I am," he replied, brushing his head with a leafy fan. Alakazam turned to us, a hint of surprise passing over his face. "You defeated Zapdos all by yourself...that's impressive," he said slowly. But his next words surprised us all._

_"Sky...you're not a real Pokemon, are you?" I gasped. Bulbasaur gawked at this. "That's right, Sky isn't a Pokemon. She was originally a human, but woke up here one day without any recollection of being a human," he said. Tyranitar, Charizard and Shiftry all gasped at this. Alakazam merely nodded to us. "Alakazam, do you know? Do you know why Sky became a Pokemon?" Bulbasaur asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Alakazam shook his head. "No, I couldn't determine that." My face fell. "But there is one way." Bulbasaur looked up again. "You must go to the Hill of the Ancients. There you will find a Pokemon who stares into the sun all day. Xatu, is his name. Go to him and he should help shed light on your puzzling friend." Bulbasaur nodded, smiling again. "Come on Shiftry, we have to get you back to town," he said, nudging the shocked Pokemon along. I followed, casting a lone glance over my shoulder sadly before running forwards to follow my friend._

You began to notice a change in me, a raw determination that grew inside, waiting to prove itself to you. After conferring with Xatu, we only figured out a tiny bit of the puzzle. But before anything good could happen, a Pokemon named Gengar began to stir trouble our way. Apparently he had eavesdropped on my conversation with Xatu and twisted it to fit his needs. Team Dakin was a threat to his supposed plans for world domination, and that we needed to be eliminated. That one day we walked into the Square changed our lives forever.

_Bulbasaur led me towards where the commotion was. We looked around. All the shopkeeps weren't in their shops, like usual. He paused. "The atmosphere feels different somehow," he stated, walking forwards again. I gulped. A sense of dread enveloped me as we headed towards the center of the town. Bulbasaur looked at Bellsprout, a regular in the town. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. Bellsprout turned to us with a scared look on her face. "I always thought it was a rumour, but it's really true!" she whispered to us, shaking. Bulbasaur frowned, puzzled. "What's true?" Bellsprout shuddered again. "That old Ninetales tale!" I frowned myself. Snubbull glared at us. "Shh, that guy there is telling us a story!" Bulbasaur and I looked at each other and stepped into the Square. Gengar stood in the middle, grinning fiercely. "And it was shocking stuff I tell you! Kekeke!" he said excitedly. Lombre stepped forwards. "Shocking stuff?" Gengar nodded. "Xatu told this human that if the world's balance isn't restored, the unthinkable shall befall our world!" he mock gasped. Everyone began to panic. Bulbasaur and I shot each other a knowing look. "That Gengar...he's deliberately riling everyone up!" Gengar grinned again. "This Pokemon was originally a human, right? And they were the rotten coward who abandoned Gardevoir! Xatu said this human becoming a Pokemon and the world's balance were tied together. So if we get rid of this human, the world's balance will be restored. Isn't that right, Sky?" Gengar grinned, glaring my way. Everyone turned and looked at me, shocked. "Y-you!?" stuttered Lombre. Bulbasaur stepped forwards. "Please, it's not what you think!" he began, but was cut off. "Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Snubbull. I couldn't speak. I was too numb at Gengar's words, and the fact I'd seen Gardevoir in my dreams the past couple of nights. Maybe I was that human. Next thing I knew, Bulbasaur and I were chased out of town._

_We panted as we ran and ran to my home, our base. I collapsed. Bulbasaur skidded to a halt after me. "Why didn't you say anything!?" demanded Bulbasaur. I sighed, defeated, and told him about my dreams. His angry look softened into an understanding one. "Gardevoir appeared in your dreams, and you thought that you were the heartless human who abandoned Gardevoir. But did those dreams tell you what it was like to be that human? No." Before he could go on, Alakazam and his team approached us. "We held a meeting to decide what to do with you. We came to a consensus. We must get rid of you." Bulbasaur sniffled beside me. "Isn't there any other way?" Tyranitar stepped forwards, growling. Alakazam stopped him. "We won't fight here. But Sky...you must run. Run, run, and survive. You must run until you uncover the truth. You have until tonight. Pack up your things and go. Come dawn tomorrow, all sorts of rescue teams will take up the chase. Us too. Farewell."_

In your own way, you had faith in me. We did as you told us to. Run. We defeated the fire warrior, Moltres, and gained passage over Mt. Blaze. We ran into the most desolate place, the Frosty Forest, and took down Articuno to escape from you. Absol joined us too. As we reached the Summit of Mt. Freeze, you finally cornered us. You scared me, with that look in your eye. You attacked without warning, until Ninetales appeared and stopped the quarrell. When I was relieved of any wrongdoing, I saw the guilt in your eyes. I accepted your heart-felt apologies until another disturbance hit. Groudon had begun to rise! You headed underground. When Bulbasaur and I returned home at last, I worried for you. We all knew you could handle yourself, but I still worried. After a while, you never returned. A new team was sent in to find you, containing Blastoise, Octillery and Golem. However, they fell too. But when Bulbasaur spoke, we all listened. My team, Team Dakin, headed underground. We soon defeated Groudon and won you three back.

_"Grrgrrn!" roared the land lizard, slashing at me. I darted between his legs, slashing him with a Metal Claw while Bulbasaur fired repeated Bullet Seed attacks. With a battle cry, I leapt in one last time and let out all the rage and determination I had inside. My Flamethrower scorched Groudon, but didn't stop. Bulbasaur saved my ass yet again, pulling out one last Bullet Seed and taking it down for the last time. I collapsed in pain, clutching my arm from where I'd received a Slash attack. Bulbasaur nudged me. Just then, Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitar re-appeared before us. "Are you three okay!?" cried Bulbasaur. Alakazam nodded. "Let us hurry and get out of here before it re-awakens!" he said, panic in his voice. I paused. "W-wait! What about Groudon? Will it be okay?" I asked, worried. Alakazam nodded rapidly. "Yes, it was only enraged from being awakened from its sleep. Now come on!" We all rushed to the exit and to freedom above._

That day...you began to realize just how powerful I really was...how powerful myself and Bulbasaur were. And so you asked of me if I would let you teach me. Because I idolized and respected you so much, I happily agreed, excited for the opportunity to train under you. You told me it was the fighter, not the fights, that molded a hero. Molded someone who could make a difference. And to help me become stronger, you molded my mind as well as my body. I became stronger both ways. But as we trained, I was informed by Gardevoir during my dreams that my role was soon ending. I became heart-broken as she told me it meant leaving Bulbasaur, and the others. But I had no idea how hard my leaving would impact you the most. I remember your curious gaze as Bulbasaur, Absol and I came to the hill to teleport to the sky when we were called upon. You were searching my eyes, looking into my heart. Trying to figure out that solemn gaze of mine. I merely turned away, a determined air about me. Xatu merely nodded to me. He knew, and I could tell. I thanked him, mentally, when he never said a word. And so we were gone, off to save the world.

_"Gyaaaaoo!" roared Rayquaza, falling onto his clouds as Bulbasaur and I collapsed. Absol was back home, as he had been defeated just before we reached the Sky King. I tumbled over, incredibly fatigued. A whisp of smoke curled out of my mouth, coiling into the shuddering air. The star was closing in! "I got it! Rayquaza, please, look straight up!" Bulbasaur pleaded, his red eyes fearful. The emerald snake peered up, his yellow serpentine eyes widening. "What is that?" he gasped. "It's a falling star! Please Rayquaza, we only came to you so that you can destroy it. Before it destroys us!" I chimed, my amber eyes flooding with emotion. The dragon nodded slowly. "But if I loose my Hyper Beam here...you will not escaped unscathed..." he said slowly. "So? We accepted that from the start!" Bulbasaur yelled, his voice being drowned by the intense noise. Rayquaza nodded, the charge for his most powerful attack forming in his jaws. "Take charge of your destiny!" he roared, firing the Hyper Beam up and into the falling meteor. But I could not see. I became engulfed in a world of white, then black._

I can't for the life of me remember what really happened next. Gengar had dragged me in a strange world, a void if you will. He said something about dragging me into the shadow world. But it seemed he got 'lost'. He left me on the ground there, to waste away. To fade into nothing. But I awoke soon, laid down near Bulbasaur, who was coming to at the same time as me. We were surrounded by the whole town. I looked around for you, and I smiled as you showered me with a warm look. I remembered, with a sad pang, that I was bound to the human world now. Even so, I was too swept up in the incredible feeling of having saved the world. As the others playfully cornered Lombre, I held back, gazing at a flickering image of Gardevoir's spiritual body. My eyes filled with sudden tears. "Now?" I asked softly, my voice wavering. She nodded sadly and vanished. I gasped as an orange glow enveloped my body. Caterpie looked round, staring at me. "S-sky!?" he gasped. Everyone turned to look at me. Bulbasaur stepped forwards, so confused. "What's going on?" he whimpered, tears springing into his eyes. I sniffled, my own tears spilling out onto the ground. "E-everyone. I'm sorry. Thank you all...but I have to go...back to the world of humans." Emotions flooded up in everyone, all teary eyed and shocked. "W-what!?" cried Tyranitar. Bulbasaur sobbed as I became an orange glow. "I love you Bulbasaur, my friend...my irreplacable friend...I'll miss you." As I floated into the stars, I wept harder as I heard my best friend's strangled sob, his wailing cries following me. It was too much...I wanted to stay. Especially because of Bulbasaur...but also because you had a protective air over me...I came close to loving you like I did Bulbasaur. 

A voice told me as I was turning into my human form..._If you wish...and wish very deeply...perhaps you will meet again._ I wished with all my heart to come back. I loved everyone so much...it hurt to leave so suddenly. Little did I know...we'd be re-united shortly. My wish had come true.

You were gathered around my base, trying to console Bulbasaur. He couldn't stop crying. I remember how sad he was when I re-appeared behind the others. When I landed, Caterpie yelled out. You looked at me in shock first, then a happy glow appeared in your eyes. I was too swept up by the happiness I felt at being re-united with Bulbasaur to mind much. We cried and laughed, swinging around in circles.

And now that the world's balance was restored, some of us began evolving. I did. I became a Charizard in no time. Bangs had decided to appear on my forehead. They often covered my sapphire blue eyes on either side, and you often scolded me playfully as you brushed them off my face. Bulbasaur soon changed too, into Venasaur. He didn't grow bangs like I did, but he did make an excellent suggestion. Team members of Dakin soon were required to don a blue bandana around their necks (or any limb they could wrap it around) as our trademark. Venasaur and I also acquired a new friend, one we became tight with. Feraligatr. But other than new looks and members, I gained something else upon changing. New feelings. I'm not sure how it happened, but I had begun to fall in love with Tyranitar, your team-mate. I couldn't help myself when this happened, and I often hid it. But when you discovered it, you supported me, and almost leaked it out to Tyranitar when I forgot to come to your daily lessons, but you'd immediately shrug it off with a laugh when I asked about it later. I soon discovered he'd had a soft spot for me and we hit it off.

I continued to train under you, with new confidence after getting together with Tyranitar. But something was happening to you. I knew it was coming, but I never expected so soon. You were getting on in years, and it was taking its toll. After lessons, I'd often help you to where you hung out in the Square, as you requested. I was so worried for you. I stopped the lessons for fear of making your health worse. But you were a stubborn old coot and still trained me, but with less exuberance than usual and with less active moves. I remember after one tough day, I sought out my love, and we talked about you.

_My body leaned against the tree, illuminated faintly by the dying red and orange rays of the sun. Tyranitar's strudy green body stomped into view, smiling softly as my blue gaze turned to him. He came towards me, embracing me in a warm hug, as if knowing I was worrying again. "Hey," he smiled, drawing away from me. I nuzzled his shoulder, sighing. "Oh Tyranitar..." I began, but he cut off my words with a wave of his green paw. "You have to stop worrying about him, Sky. He's a fighter," he replied to my unsaid words. My eyes drifted away from him, gazing out at the dying sun. "I know he can fight. But how much longer can he keep it up?" I said softly, my voice wavering with emotion. Tyranitar fell silent, defeated. His somber gaze followed my own. "I...don't know," he said sadly. I shuffled closer to his body, just grateful for his presence. "I want to help him...so badly. I feel so useless," I whispered. Tyranitar patted my head, which I rested on his shoulder. "I want to help him too...but we can't do much more. The least we can do is make him comfortable." The finality of his tone made the choked sobs fall from my eyes. I sobbed for him. Tyranitar just patted my shoulder, unable to do anything more. "I'm sorry.." he said slowly. I brushed my tears away, smiling sweetly at him. "I don't know what I'd do without you," I admitted sheepishly. A rosy blush appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah I love you too," he said, not even trying to beat around the bush. We laughed, never once forgetting the troubles of our friend, but enjoying the other's company._

I knew we were destined to be together. It seemed a slightly brighter time, even with you getting older. I visited every day, cheering you up with stories of the amazing rescues I pulled off, and funny times I'd had with my other friends. I loved to see your eyes light up, and the air you exuded as you praised my bravery. But everyone knew that you were fading. I tried so hard to stop myself from thinking that way, resisting the reality that was harshly overcoming me. Even you seemed resigned to your fate. I was the only one left who didn't want to believe this. But alas...it was inevitable. I will never, ever forget that day. It still hurts when I look upon it.

_I grinned, flaring my wings as I swerved about the air. I was honing my aerial skills, ready to show off at the talent show coming up later this month. I landed after a hard attempt, panting. Feraligatr ran up, in utter shock. "S-Sky!" he screamed, gasping for air. My blue eyes gained confusion within their vibrant depths. "What's wrong?" I asked, folding my arms and wings. He just gasped for air. "It's...bad...come on!" he urged me, grabbing my arm and racing back for the Square. I just stood there, confused. But I soon had a bad feeling. "No!" I pleaded, praying that the worst hadn't come. I followed my friend into the Square, my eyes sad and looking around. Every last Pokemon had gathered around a certain area. The same spot where Alakazam was always found. I grimaced, flying forwards. Granbull took notice and a sad face appeared on him. "Sky." He parted, motioning to the others. My heart raced. I began to panic. Venasaur was the last Pokemon to block my path. He turned around, sad eyes gazing back at me. He shifted out of the way and I wailed. He was so peaceful looking. I fell to my knees, my flaming tail carving a hole in the crowd. "N-No!" I sobbed, tears spilling uncontrollably out of me. Tyranitar had heard my cries and was now resting his paw on my shoulder, trying his best not to cry. I stared at Alakazam's smiling face. He had gone in peace. But he'd left me with a piece of my heart gone._

_--_

The funeral was the hardest part yet. I managed to keep the tears up at the service, but afterwards, I collapsed into Tyranitar's arms. He cried with me. After I cried as hard as I could, he asked me a question that caused a spark of hope to alight within me. I had a chance to be happy. He asked to be my mate. To spend his life with me. I gladly accepted. But before we could start our lives together, we had one last stop to make.

_Once again, I found myself under the dying sunlight. I rested a clawed hand on the tombstone, sighing. Tyranitar stood behind me, protectively watching over me. I smiled, my eyes closing as I began to speak. "Alakazam. Many words can be used to describe you. But yet, so many cannot. You were my idol, my mentor, my friend and so much more. Your sudden passing leaves us all with holes in our hearts. No one can thank you enough for enlightening our lives. I also want to thank you so much. You believed in me, during the hard times, and knowing that, I was able to do more than I ever thought I could. I love you forever and always." I smiled, rising to my knees._

_"I will always remember you. My teacher, my friend..._

_My brother."_

_--_

_**ooc; **_Oh my. This story really gets to me._  
_


End file.
